A Sunken Ship
by The Blue Engine
Summary: In this sequel to A Lover's Tiff, Ash, Dawn and Brock board a cruise ship only to discover Misty is aboard. Dawn is furious, but when an attractive passenger catches Ash's eye, it leads to three girls fighting for his attention, while new romances blossom and an unexpected danger threatens their voyage. Poke, Pearl, Ikari and Gym Shipping.
1. Sunny Side Up

It was not unusual for ships to dock in Sunyshore City, but it wasn't too common either. Most of the city had come to see the luscious liner, the _S.S Palkia _being towed in by three tugboats. It was nearly 300 metres long and 70 metres high. The hull, stern and bow were dark blue, while the main accommodation was a beautiful white. The sun was reflecting off every window on the starboard, making it look like it was glowing. Smoke came out of the single black stack, bringing the beauty of the ship down slightly. The people on the ship all cheered and waved, and the crowd reciprocated.  
Amongst them were Ash, Brock and Dawn.  
They whooped and cheered, along with Pikachu and Piplup, and watched cheerfully as the liner was docked, and a long gangplank was put in place.  
"It is so beautiful." Dawn said admiringly.  
"I would sure love to go on that." Ash added. The trio had tried to get tickets, but they had all sold out.  
"I am not to fussed, remember what happened last time we went on a cruise ship?" Brock said, and Ash chuckled.  
"What happened?" Dawn asked, puzzled.  
"Well, let's just say that it involved Team Rocket, a bad tempered Gyarados and an island of giant robots." Brock replied. Dawn let out a gasp while Ash and Brock laughed.  
"I know, I know, but it would still be a great experience." Ash said, and craned his neck up to see the top of the ship. The trio sighed, and turned to leave, but a hand suddenly grabbed Ash's shoulder.  
"Piki Pika!" Pikachu said, turning around. Ash looked around as well, and found himself facing two woman, both taller than him, wearing long blonde hair, lots of make-up and identical red dresses with Horseas on them.  
"Aren't you that boy who saved Sunyshore Tower?" One of them said.  
"Um, yeah." Ash replied nervously. The two girls exchanged looks and let out excited squeals.  
"We just happen to have three passes on board the ship, and we'd love for you to have them." The second girl said, pulling out three yellow tickets.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Dawn exclaimed, and wrenched them out of the woman's hand. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said.  
"Piplup Pip Pip!" Piplup said, and the two embraced.  
"We are glad you are so happy." The first woman said.  
"Thanks a lot, this is really nice of you." Ash said, and the three went to walk off.  
"Anything for a hero like you!" The second called. Brock turned back to look at them, but they had already gone.  
"Strange." He thought, but he followed Ash and Dawn towards the gangplank. Dawn gave the tickets to a man standing at the end of the gangplank.  
"Enjoy the cruise." He said, and Dawn raced eagerly up the gang plank. Ash and Brock rushed after her.  
"It is even more beautiful up close!" Dawn said. The deck was covered in a soft blue carpet, and the entrance was in front of them, and they could make out beautiful wooden walls and spectacular paintings inside.  
"I am sure going to look forward to this." Ash said. They were about to walk through the door when someone walked out. Dawn's jaw dropped, Ash's eyes bulged out and Brock let out a soft gasp.  
Standing right in front of them was Misty.  
"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise." She said, smiling broadly. "Hello Dawn, how have you been?" Dawn didn't reply, and instead crunched the tickets up in her hands, her face going red with rage.


	2. The Return of the Rivals

Just as they had done many months ago, Ash, Dawn, Misty, Brock and their Pokemon sat together at a table, discussing their past adventures. Except this time, they were on a cruise ship. The had taken seats on white plastic chairs, and were sitting right next to the Olympic sized swimming pool. Many men and women were diving into the crystal blue water, and even some Pokemon were in there as well. The ship was preparing to leave, and they could see the entire crowd from their height.  
"I didn't know that this was your cruise ship." Ash said, staring around.  
"I know, it is just so glorious!" Misty said. She was wearing a sparkling blue one-piece bathing suit, but had covered up with a blue jacket. "So, I heard there was a gym in this town, did you go?"  
"I went, but Team Rocket got in the way, you know how it is." Ash explained glumly. "We are coming back when they finish some reconstruction."  
"Oh, ok, where are you going until then?" Misty said.  
"The Grand Festival, I managed to get in." Dawn said, smiling brightly.  
"Oh, really? Congrats." Misty said, smiling fakely. Pikachu and Piplup exchanged knowing looks as Dawn smirked and Misty scowled slightly.  
"So Misty, have you been up to much?" Brock asked. Misty went to reply, but Ash stood up, looking very shocked.  
"What is it?" Dawn asked, turning. Misty was just as puzzled, but when Brock looked, both he and Dawn joined in on Ash's expression.  
Paul was walking down the deck, wearing his usual gloomy expression. Several girls that had been talking happily a second ago stopped as he passed, looking thoroughly disgusted.  
"Pikachu Pika." Pikachu said. Paul froze and looked up, making direct eye contact with Ash.  
"How did you get on here?" He said, smirking.  
"We won some tickets." Ash replied, his voice shaky.  
"I was hoping to have a break, but looks like I have to put up with you now." Paul grumbled. "Managed to control that Infernape of yours?"  
"Yes, and my Grotle evolved as well." Ash said, his confidence coming back. Paul looked slightly stunned, and Dawn and Brock smiled at each other. "Looks like I'm building up a pretty decent team."  
"Let's just wait until we have our next full team battle." Paul said. "Then we'll see who is superior." And with that, Paul turned on his heel and skulked off.  
"What an idiot!" Misty said. "What gives him to right to act like that?"  
"We have a complicated history." Ash said jokingly, and began to fill her in on his and Paul's history. None of them were aware of a girl watching them from the other side of the pool. She was wearing a sweeping white dress, a large brimmed sun hat and thick glasses over her face. The only part visible was her large lips, covered in red lipstick, and her long, dark hair. She stared over at Ash as he was talking, and then to Misty and Dawn. She thought for a moment, but then smiled widely and went back to resting. She would strike later, once the others were gone….

***

The two girls that had given the trio the tickets were also watching them from behind a corner, smiling widely with every second that passed.  
"So, do you two have a plan or not?" One of the girls let out an agitated groan and turned around, pulling her blond wig off and letting her dark red hair come loose.  
"Meowth, would you be patient for one minute? Jessie huffed, as she tossed the wig over the side and into the ocean. James pulled his wig off as well, and wiped his make up off before copying her.  
"Well sorry, but I want to be doing something interesting!" Meowth growled.  
"Can't we just relax for a little bit?" James asked, slipping out of the dress and rolling his uniform's sleeves down.  
"Of course we can relax for a little bit." Jessie said. "But now that the two twerpettes are going to be back at each others throats, we can use that to our advantage."  
"But last time our plan backfired." James reminded her. Jessie loomed over him and he backed away.  
"Yes, I do remember that!" Jessie huffed. "But this time is different. We can use the size of this cruise ship to our advantage, it is the perfect setting."  
"What about our last ingenious cruise ship idea." Meowth mumbled. Jessie gave him a nasty look before stalking off.  
"I'll be sun bathing for a little bit, we'll get to them later." She called as she walked out of sight. James and Meowth exchanged looks and sighed loudly.  
"Let's have some fun before she gets angry again." James said.  
"Agreed." Meowth said, and they quickly scurried off in the opposite direction.


	3. Just Like Old Times

The cruise ship eventually left the dock, to the shouts of the Sunyshore residents that had stayed until the end. The sun was close to setting, and heaters had been turned on out on the main deck. The pool was glowing with light and very warm, so many people were still remaining in there. Dawn, however, had decided to go inside. She had collected her key card (blue with a picture of the ship and room number on it) and went to find her room. As she wandered down a carpeted corridor, about fifty rooms on either side of her, she heard a cough behind her.  
"I wonder who that could be." Dawn said grumpily.  
"No need to be angry." Misty said, walking forwards.  
"Pip Piplup!" Piplup huffed, and went to form a Whirlpool.  
"It's alright Piplup, I can handle her." Dawn said, taking a step forwards. Misty let out a drawling laugh and turned towards Dawn.  
"I'd like to see you try."  
"I think I did pretty well last time." Dawn said, pulling out a PokeBall. Misty stared at it and smirked.  
"You lost, remember?" She said mockingly.

"It was a close battle." Dawn replied angrily.  
"Fine, if you are willing to embarrass yourself, yet again, let's move to a more suitable spot." Misty said, and she began to move down the hallway.  
"Why can't we battle here?" Dawn asked, striding after her.  
"It would be idiotic to fight in such a narrow corridor." Misty said. "I heard some people did that on the _S.S. Aqua_, completed destroyed the hallway." Dawn and Piplup caught up to Misty, and for several minutes they walked in silence. They went up a staircase and came out onto a beautiful landing. It had a panoramic view of the ocean, and they was enough room to fit a Snorlax.  
"Seems like a perfect spot." Misty said, walking down to one end.  
"Sure does." Dawn said, taking her place. "Piplup, do you want to battle?"  
"Piplup Pip Pip Piplup!" Piplup said, puffing out his chest and marching forwards. Misty looked down at the penguin and smirked.  
"This should be easy enough." She said. "Corsola, I choose you!" Corsola quickly formed, and instantly began to glare at Piplup.  
"Corsola Corsol." She said.  
"Piplup Pip Piplup." Piplup replied, and they glared angrily at each other.  
"BubbleBeam!" Dawn yelled.  
"Spike Cannon!" Misty cried. Both Pokemon fired their attacks, which collided in mid-air, causing a white flash and an explosion, blasting them both backwards. As the smoke cleared, both girls went to shout their next moves when someone thundered up the staircase leading to the deck.  
"What are you two doing?" Brock cried, standing between them. "Everyone down there is looking at you!" Dawn and Misty simultaneously gulped and rushed forwards. Sure enough, hundreds of faces were looking up at them, muttering and whispering to each other.  
"Oh, sorry." Misty said, backing away.  
"That wasn't what we had in mind." Dawn said nervously. Brock rolled his eyes and moved away. The crowd stopped staring at them, though some people shot them glances or continued to whisper.  
"Hey, isn't Ash on his own now?" Misty said suddenly, looking eagerly towards their table.  
"Nah, some girl came over just before I left." Brock said.  
"WHAT!" Dawn and Misty yelled, and they rushed back over, and stared down towards their table.

Ash and Pikachu were sitting perfectly still, listening to what the girl sitting opposite him had to say.  
She was wearing a long white dress, a wide brim hat and had been wearing sunglasses, but had taken them off when she started talking. Her eyes were a pearly blue, and her lips were bright and red. Her long black hair hung down perfectly, helping to shape her face. She was probably two years older than Ash, but he couldn't help but feel attracted. She had introduced herself as Chantelle, and had been chatting away for the past few minutes.  
"… so my father paid for me to go on this cruise so that I can travel the world and get as many gym badges as possible." Chantelle was saying.  
"I've received almost every badge there is!" Ash cut in.  
"Really, that is so amazing!" Chantelle said excitedly. "Are there any you don't have?"  
"Well, I don't have the Beacon Badge from Sunyshore yet, but I will be getting it really soon." Ash said, and Chantelle smiled.  
"Well, I sure hope that you do get it." She said. Just then, there were clunking footsteps behind them, and they both turned as Misty and Dawn ran up, panting and clutching their Pokemon.  
"Oh, Chantelle, these are my friends, Dawn and Misty." Ash said.  
"Pleased to meet you." Chantelle said, putting her left hand out to shake. Dawn and Misty both shook it, though they didn't look too pleased.  
"Was that you guys who made that bang earlier?" Ash asked.  
"Yes." Dawn replied.  
"I don't think the staff will like that." Chantelle said. She looked at the silver Rolex on her wrist and gasped. "Oh, so sorry, but it looks like I have to go! I'll see you in the dining hall later, ok?"  
"Sure thing, see you there!" Ash said. Chantelle stood up and quickly rushed off, waving to them as she went.  
"Cow." Misty muttered, but only Dawn heard her.  
"Isn't she just so pretty?" Ash said, watching her go. Dawn and Misty both looked at him, their faces twisted in rage. Before he even noticed this, they both slapped him on either side.  
"OWW!" He yelled, rubbing his cheeks. The two girls smirked, turned and walked off, though realised they were walking together and quickly split up. Ash turned to Pikachu, thoroughly confused. "What was that about?"  
"Pika Pika Chu." Pikachu replied, shaking his head and trying hard not to smirk.


	4. Fine Whining

Night came quickly to the _S.S Palkia_, and even though it seemed like they had only been on the boat for an hour, Dawn, Ash and Brock headed down to the massive dining hall. It took up half of an entire floor, and was as tall as a stadium. A dozen chandeliers lit up the entire room, and hundreds of circular tables were spaced out, and nearly every seat was fill.  
"Oh my god!" Dawn said, staring around in awe.  
"I don't think I have ever eaten in such a fancy place." Ash said.  
"Look, there's a buffet over there!" Brock said, rushing excitedly over towards it. Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup followed, and all of their jaws dropped as they saw the many glittering silver trays, overflowing with many delicious foods. With many eager smiles, they each grabbed a tray with a plate on it and piled it high with as much food as possible. Once their plates were full with sushi, hot bread, fries, juicy steaks and vegetables, they made their way to look for a table.  
"I think all the seats are taken." Dawn said glumly.  
"Pikachu Pika!" Pikachu cried, holding his own plate of Pokemon food. The three trainers looked to where he was pointing, and saw Misty waving at them, standing besides a small table at the back of the room. Dawn went to protest, but Ash and Brock had already begun walking towards her, and Dawn had no choice but to follow.  
"Hey guys, this is probably the last table left." Misty said, taking her seat.  
"Thanks for saving it for us." Brock said, smiling. Ash sat on Misty's right side, and Dawn sat on his.  
"So, what should we all do tomorrow?" Ash said, as he began to tuck in.  
"We could go for a swim, I haven't been in yet." Dawn said excitedly.  
"I've been in a few times, I'd rather go into the Jacuzzi." Misty said, edging her chair closer.  
"How about tennis, we could do doubles." Dawn said with a cheesy smile, sliding her chair across.  
"Or maybe we could go to the cinema." Misty said forcefully, make her chair moving very obvious."  
"I know, why don't we-" Dawn began, but Ash stood up, just like he had done earlier.  
"Chantelle." He said. Dawn and Misty's faces sank as Chantelle strutted towards them. She had changed into a stunning black dress and many heads turned as she strutted past.  
"Hello there everyone." She said, taking the remaining seat and putting a black leather handbag onto the table. "All your food looks really nice!"  
"Why don't you come and get some?" Ash said.  
"Yes, why don't you go all the way over there and get some." Dawn said, smiling fakely.  
"I don't know the way." Chantelle replied, looking around.  
"Oh, I am sure you'll find it." Misty said. "Anyway Ash, decided on wh-"  
"I'll show you the way." Ash said, stepping away from his chair.  
"Oh thanks Ash." Chantelle said, and the two quickly walked off. Misty angrily clutched her glass of water and Dawn stood up angrily, kicking her chair over.  
"I am not staying in here if she's here." She hissed. "Come on Piplup, we're leaving."  
"Pip Lup." Piplup sighed, and quickly scooped up some of the Pokemon food. Dawn picked Piplup up, along with some bread from her plate, and stormed out of the room. Misty sat back down and put her head into hands, moaning grumpily.  
"I think I'll go get some more sushi." Brock said quickly, and he stood up and headed towards the buffet. Pikachu leapt up onto the table and over to Misty.  
"Pika Pika." He said, and patted her on the shoulder.  
"Thanks Pikachu." Misty replied through a loud sob.

Right outside the dining hall, in the small walk before the main deck, two people were standing there. They had moved in after Chantelle had entered, and were standing opposite each other, waiting for people to enter. One was male, and one was female, though they both had black hair, glasses and were wearing identical blue suits. The doors from the main deck opened, and a young couple walked in. The man was wearing a tuxedo, and the woman had a sequined red dress.  
"Hello there." The female in the blue suit said.

"Hello." The man replied.  
"We are required to take your PokeBalls." The other man said.  
"Excuse me?" The woman in the red dress scoffed, looking appalled at the suggestion.  
"We haven't had to do this before." Her partner replied.  
"It is a new policy; there was a battle in here last night." The suited woman said.  
"We would prefer not to have the same drama again." The man said. The couple exchanged looks and the man nodded. They pulled out three PokeBalls each and passed them over.  
"Thank you so much." The woman said, smiling. "You may enter now." The couple quickly rushed forwards. As soon as the double doors shut, Jessie and James rushed forwards, giving each other a high five.  
"This is going great." Jessie said, as she tossed the balls into the box, where they cluttered against a dozen others.  
"If we get about thirty more we'll have enough to force the rest out." James said, dancing on the spot.  
"As soon as we've taken care of the twerps, we'll have a whole boat fill of possible prey!" Jessie said. The doors opened, and a group walked in. Jessie and James moved back to their spots and put their smiles on.  
"Hello there…"


	5. A Spot of Jealousy

Dawn furiously walked down the corridors, her feet pounding against the soft carpet. Tears were filling her eyes, her anger against Ash overwhelming her.  
"How could he just walk off?" She said angrily to Piplup. "Just walk off with that stupid cow."  
"Piplup Pip Piplup." Piplup said, trying to sound reassuring, but Dawn brushed it aside.  
"He is betraying me, that's what he's doing." She replied, and she began to walk faster. She rounded a corner so quickly that she didn't realise someone was on the other side. She collided into the figure and fell backwards.  
"Watch were your- Oh, its you." Dawn looked up and saw Paul staring back at her, rubbing his head.  
"I forgot you were on here." Dawn huffed, standing up. Piplup looked a little dazed and she bent down to pick him up.  
"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Paul asked.  
"How does that concern you?" Dawn growled, and went to walk past. But as she did, Dawn briefly caught a glimpse of Paul's eyes. They were fill of hurt at her comment, and something about that made her stop and turn. Paul turned to her and began to walk away.  
"I thought you were leaving." He growled. Dawn quickly began to follow him, new emotions for him filling her.  
"I just thought…." She began, but trailed off. This time Paul stopped and turned around. For a moment the two stared into each others eyes, but than Paul shook his head and turned around again.  
"I have to go down to dinner now." He mumbled. "See you later." Dawn nodded but remained still, watching as Paul began to walk away. She wasn't sure about these new felt feelings, but Piplup was giving her a knowing look and Dawn stifled a chuckle.  
"I'll put you back in your PokeBall, just for a little bit." She said. Piplup nodded, and Dawn whipped it out and pressed the button. It opened up, and Piplup turned into red energy and went inside, and it closed automatically. As Dawn placed it inside her pocket, she looked up and saw that Paul was moving slowly, as if waiting for her. She smiled and began to run after him.

After twenty minutes, Ash and Chantelle made their way back towards the table, though Chantelle's plate was very empty. "  
"What a healthy looking meal." Misty said, trying to sound chirpy, but it seemed too obvious that she was being sarcastic.  
"Um, thanks." Chantelle replied, looking a bit awkward, and Misty smiled widely.  
"Your welcome." She said. Ash looked at Brock, who leaned in towards them.  
"A waiter came round to our table, he had some beer on a tray and offered it to us. I don't think Misty knew what it was." He explained gravely. Ash let out a gasp of shock, but Chantelle had to change her chuckle into a matching expression.  
"You know what I want?" Misty said.  
"What's that?" Ash asked nervously.  
"Another one of these." She replied. "WAITER!"  
"Maybe you should tone down a bit." Brock suggested. Misty gave him a disgusted look, but then a cheery emotion spread over her face.  
"You like girls, don't you Brock?" Misty asked.  
"Um… yes." Brock said nervously.  
"Well, if you like girls, and Ash likes this-" Misty paused and stared at Chantelle for a second. "thing, then I am sure you'll love me." And before Brock could reply, Misty leant across the table and placed her lips firmly on his. Brock's eyes bulged open in shock, and Ash's jaw dropped, while Chantelle burst out with laughter.  
"Pika!" Pikachu said, and leapt forwards and began to glow yellow. "Pika-CHU!" He cried, and fired the Thunderbolt. It struck the two of them, blasting them both out of their seats. Brock stood up quickly, his hair slightly on end. Misty seemed unable to stand up, and her eyes were shut.  
"I think you knocked her out." Brock said, shocked.  
"Pika." Pikachu said blushing. Brock rushed forwards and scooped Misty up.  
"I'll take her up to the medical room." He said, and rushed as fast as possible out of the room.  
"What a pity." Chantelle said, not sounding sincere in the slightest. "Hey, I just got a brilliant idea."  
"What?" Ash asked, sounding a bit grumpier than he intended.  
"Well, there is this movie showing in the cinema tonight, it looks really cool." Chantelle said, already gapping her handbag. "Want to go and see it?"  
"I am not sure." Ash said. He was worried about Misty, and he didn't know what had happened to Dawn. He looked away to avoid Chantelle's puppy dog expression. One of the side doors had just opened, and Dawn walked in. Ash's face lit up, but it sank just as quickly as Paul followed her behind. A fire began to burn inside his chest, sending rage throughout his body. He turned back to Chantelle and forced a smile.  
"Sure, why not." He said, and stood up, grabbing Pikachu.  
"Excellent." Chantelle said, standing up as well and wrapping her right arm around his left. The two exchanged a look and began to waltz out of the room before Dawn even noticed they were there.


	6. Cruising for a Losing

It was a beautiful, starry night. The lanterns along the deck cast a beautiful amber glow, lighting Ash and Chantelle's way ahead, with Pikachu walking slowly behind. He was glaring at Chantelle: she seemed very stuck up and snobbish, and had just waltzed on in and forced Misty and Dawn out, both of who Pikachu preferred. However, Ash seemed to be very smitten with the girl, and Pikachu was forced to except it.  
"I thought we were going to a movie?" Ash said. Chantelle stopped and smiled.  
"Well I just wanted to get you out of that hall." She said. "It is just so noisy in there!"  
"So… we aren't going to the movies together?" Ash said solemnly. Chantelle saw his crestfallen face and let out a small "Aww."  
"Don't worry, I know a better idea of what we could do." She said, grinning mischievously. She pulled out a Luxury Ball that was enclosed in a ball seal. "Milotic, come on out!" There was a bright purple flash and a number of bubbles came out. They began to spin around rapidly, before merging together. There was a loud pop and a Milotic formed, smiling widely.  
"Oh wow, you've got a Milotic!" Ash said, staring in awe.  
"I love it when people are surprised." Chantelle chuckled, and stroked the giant fish's scales. "Some people tried to take her off me before I entered the hall, you know." Pikachu looked up at this.  
"What sort of people?" Ash asked nervously.  
"Oh, they looked like they worked here." Chantelle said, shrugging it off. "They said that there had been a fight here last night. I suppose it happened after I went to bed. Anyway, they didn't want anyone to battle, but I insisted so that let me pass." Ash and Pikachu exchanged a look.  
"That sounds a lot like these people I know." Ash explained. "They are called Team Rocket, and they steal people's Pokemon."  
"That sounds a bit serious." Chantelle replied. "But I don't think it was them, they seemed too normal." Ash wanted to pursue the argument further, but Chantelle was climbing onto the back of her Milotic, and signalling for him to get on.  
"Hurry up, we can't wait all day." Chantelle said. Ash went to move, but Pikachu had grabbed onto his pant leg.  
"Pika Pika Chu." Pikachu said, looking nervous. Ash bent down and smiled at his Pokemon.  
"Go and find Brock, get him to investigate. We'll only be gone a short time." Ash said, before standing up and climbing onto Milotic behind Chantelle.  
"Bye!" The two called, as Milotic leant forwards and pushed with her tail. She fell forwards, and Ash let out a gasp as Chantelle whooped and cheered. Ash was expecting them to hit the water, but they seemed to glide through, as Milotic was using Dive. Pikachu watched them leave from over the side. With a sad sigh, the electric mouse turned and ran back towards the hall.

The ship was floating along the water, moving at a normal speed and sending out small waves as it churned through the water. The moon was lighting the way ahead, and there weren't any weather problems. However, the Captain, who was nearing retirement, was very sleepy. He hadn't got enough sleep over the past week, and had been at the wheel for a double shift, due to the other captain having a case of the flu. The captain looked out at sea, figuring that nothing seriously bad would happen. With a loud yawn, he leant back into his chair, shut his eyes for a little doze, but was asleep within seconds.  
Seconds later, a large Gyarados rose out of the water. It was very grumpy about having its rest disturbed by this giant ship. The hull had hit the top of his head, and now he wouldn't get back to sleep.  
"Gya-ra-DOS!" The Pokemon cried, and a Hyper Beam formed inside his mouth. He fired it towards the bottom of the ship, and there was a loud crack as a hole appeared. As water began to sink in, the Gyarados dived back into the sea, feeling that its revenge had been satisfied.  
In the dining hall, the whole room had rocked at the impact, and Dawn and Paul, along with many others, had toppled over.  
"What was that?" Dawn said, sounding worried.  
"Maybe we hit a Pokemon." Paul suggested, standing up. But there was a loud clunk, and the two watched as the pile of trays began to slide, as if they were on a slope. The two looked around, and saw several tables moving, and a large vase of flowers topple to the ground.  
"The boat is sinking!" Dawn exclaimed, a bit louder than necessary. Every eye turned towards her, and she clamped her hands over her mouth. A second later, the air was full of screams and people were running towards all the exits. The thundering footsteps were making the room shake. High above them, a chandelier was shaking violently. Then, with a splintering crack, the chain snapped.  
"AAAAHHHH!" Dawn screamed, as the chandelier fell straight towards them.


	7. That Sinking Feeling

Paul made to shove Dawn out of the way, but the chandelier was falling too fast.  
"Get down!" Paul yelled, and forced the girl down. Dawn screamed again as the chandelier fell over them, the glass shattering and the gold trapping them inside.  
"Are you hurt?" Paul asked, as tiny bits of glass rained onto them.  
"I think I am fine." Dawn said. But as she bent up, she winced and found a small shard of glass in her skin, just beneath the rib.  
"Crap." Paul said, and he rushed over and pulled out, and quickly applied pressure.  
"It is alright, really out a scratch." Dawn insisted as she reached for her bag. She pulled out a PokeBall and pressed the button. Once the red energy had formed, Cyndaquil stood there, smiling at first, but then looked around at the scene.  
"Cyndaquil, I need you to use your flames on the gold please." Dawn said.  
"Cynda." Cyndaquil agreed, as a fire began to dance on his back. He edged backwards towards the chandelier and touched it. Then, Cyndaquil used the special swallowing technique devised by Grotle and fired up more fire. Melted gold began to drip down onto the carpet.  
"Excellent." Paul said, and a minute later, there was a gap wide enough for them to go through, though they had to avoid the hot gold.  
"Thank you Cyndaquil." Dawn said, as she clambered out of the hole, and Cyndaquil bounced after her, followed by Paul. Everyone in the hall seemed to have left.  
"We should go onto a lifeboat." Paul said.  
"What about Brock, he might not have noticed yet." Dawn said. Paul went to argue, but Dawn was looking very desperate and worried, so he nodded. But as they turned to leave, one of the side doors burst open, and Pikachu ran inside.  
"Pikachu, why are you here?" Dawn said. "Where's Ash?"  
"Pika Pika Pikachu Chu Pika Pikachu Chu Chu!" Pikachu babbled, pointing out towards the water. Dawn looked thoroughly confused, though Cyndaquil looked very shocked.  
"I think we should go and look for Brock." Paul said.  
"Good idea." Dawn said, and she made after him. They had barely walked a metre when there was a loud bang and several cries. Dawn and Paul turned as a large cage trapped Pikachu and Cyndaquil, and several figures laughed mischievously.  
"Oh god, here comes _them_." Dawn sighed, and sat down on one of the moving seats, just as the figures revealed themselves.  
_Is that a voice of a twerp I hear?  
It's speaking to me loud and clear.  
Floating on the wind  
Past the stars  
In your ears  
Bringing chaos at a-  
_"Oh, not this lot again." Paul said. Jessie, James and Meowth froze and stared at them.  
"Ignorant little twerps." Meowth growled.  
"We put time and effort into our theme, you know!" Jessie huffed.  
"Well, the ship is sinking, so we don't really have time for one." Dawn said, pulling out a PokeBall, just as Paul did the same.  
"Piplup!"  
"Electabuzz!"  
There were two flashes, and Piplup and Electabuzz formed, staring over at Team Rocket.  
"Oh no, a Piplup and Electabuzz!" James said in a mocking voice.  
"Whatever will we do?" Jessie said, and the two cackled in laughter.  
"What is up with you lot?" Dawn asked. Meowth smirked and pulled out a cardboard box, full of PokeBalls. Dawn gasped.  
"That's right, twerpette!" James said. "We have twice the number of Pokemon of both of you put together." Pikachu and Cyndaquil shook the cage, but Meowth raised a threatening Fury Swipes.  
"I think we should get this over with quickly, don't you?" Jessie said, and James nodded.  
"Pokemon, we choose you… all!" Meowth yelled, and threw the entire box into the air. Dawn and Piplup yelled as dozens of PokeBalls burst open, red energy poring down onto the ground.

Underwater was spectacular.  
Milotic's Dive had provided Ash and Chantelle with a bubble for protection, and they were able to see lots of underwater life. It was sadly too dark, but Chantelle had brought a torch, and it showed off the magnificent coral reefs, and the figures of Mantykes and Wailmers floating past them. Nothing could make this moment better, as they twisted and turned, sapping in as much enjoy-  
"Hey, what's going on up there?" Ash said. He had just realised that there was a lot of splashing happening up above.  
"I dunno, can't we just enjoy this?" Chantelle said.  
"No, I want to see what is wrong." Ash said. Chantelle sighed and tapped Milotic softly. They began to move up on a ninety degree angle, Milotic's body moving very rapidly. They slid through the surface and met a scene of total chaos.  
Lifeboats were being lowered hastily into the water, each one meeting the surface with a loud splash. And the cruise ship was tilting slightly, and the stern was even rising out of the water slightly.

"The boat must be sinking!" Ash cried.  
"Oh god!" Chantelle said, horror struck. "We have to move, quickly!" Ash turned at her, looking repulsed.  
"I can't leave, my friends could be up there, and Pikachu."  
"And what if they aren't?" Chantelle said. "You could go up there and get trapped."  
"I have Buizel." Ash said, as he stood up and pulled out a PokeBall.  
"How do you think you'll get up there anyway?" Chantelle snapped. Ash tossed the PokeBall into the air, and his Staraptor formed.  
"That's how!" Ash replied, as Staraptor swooped down. "I'll be back as soon as possible." Chantelle forced a smile, but it was an ugly expression all the same. Ash climbed onto Staraptor, who flew upwards towards the deck. Chantelle watched him for a second before pulling out her own PokeBall.  
"I am not going to let him save those cows." She snarled. "If he is going to go and pull a Rambo, it's going to be with me." And she prepared to go up as well.


	8. The World's Biggest Flop

The dining hall began to glow a deep red as the numerous Pokemon came out of their balls.  
"We have to fight back!" Dawn yelled, and Paul nodded. The two threw an extra PokeBall onto the field, and Ursaring and Mamoswine formed, just as the Team Rocket Pokemon formed.  
"Magikarp, Magikarp, Magikarp." Instead of red light, there was now a mass of red scales, as Magikarps flopped helplessly on the floor.  
"Why do they all own Magikarps?" James gasped as Dawn struggled to stop herself from laughing.  
"There was a big fishing contest yesterday." Paul said. "I saw a poster for it earlier on. I guess that all the people caught Magikarps."  
"But… but… but…" Jessie blubbered.  
"Ah, well, let's get rid of them." Dawn said, managing to control herself. "Piplup use Whirlpool, and then Mamoswine use Ice Shard."  
"Piiippp-luuuup." Piplup said, as a Whirlpool rose out of his beak. He then moved it onto the Magikarps, causing halve of them to rise up.  
"Mamo!" Mamoswine said, and fired an icy blue ball towards the Whirlpool. The whole thing froze, with numerous Magikarp stuck inside. It fell to the floor and shattered, leaving behind several frozen Magikarps.  
"I'll take over from here." Paul said. "Electabuzz use Thunder and Ursaring use Focus Blast.  
"Electa / Ursa!" The two yelled, and fired a powerful bolt of lightning and a blue ball of energy. The two attacks smashed into the Magikarps, causing a shocking explosion. The force blasted one of the tables across the room, and Mamoswine positioned himself to stop Dawn and Piplup from being sent flying. The whole ship seemed to rock, and there were renewed screams from outside.  
"Tone down on the fireworks a bit." Dawn said.  
"Sorry." Paul said, as he slumped over another table. The smoke cleared, revealing all the limp Magikarps. Jessie, James and Meowth stared over at them, shocked, though Meowth quickly recovered.  
"You two deal with them, I'll go off with these two." The cat said, and rushed over towards the cage.  
"STOP!" Dawn yelled.  
"Stand still, princess!" Jessie snarled, and pulled out a PokeBall. "Seviper, go!"  
"Carnivine, you as well!" James yelled. Their Pokemon came out, but, as usual, Carnivine wrapped himself around James. "Get off of me!" And he pushed Carnivine back over. "Ok, now use Bullet Seed!"  
"Seviper use Poison Tail!" Jessie cried. The two Pokemon went to fire their attacks, but before Dawn or Paul could respond, their was a bang as one of the side doors was burst open, and glowing green leaves came in. Seviper and Carnivine were struck a picked up. There was a black blur, and something smashed into Meowth, knocking him backwards and sending the cage into the air. Everyone turned as Ash rushed over and caught Pikachu and Cyndaquil as they fell to the ground, with Staraptor and Torterra on either side.  
"Oh joy." Jessie groaned. Ash walked over and placed Cyndaquil on the ground.  
"Sorry for the delay." He joked, and Dawn nodded, though Paul looked rather grouchy.  
"Let's just get this over with." Dawn said, and both boys nodded.  
"Thunderbolt, Energy Ball and Aerial Ace!" Ash yelled.  
"Hydro Pump, Hidden Power and Swift!" Dawn bellowed.  
"Brick Break and Hyper Beam." Paul said, as if bored. Jessie, James, Meowth and their Pokemon huddled together as the onslaught of moves struck them. There was another boat rocking explosion, and the force of the explosion caused them to fly diagonally out, smashing through the wall and flying off into space.  
"Well, that was bad." Jessie huffed.  
"At least we didn't sink like last time." James pointed out.  
"Which is good." Meowth said. "But…  
_"Looks like we're blasting off again."  
_Ash, Dawn and Paul watched as they left, and stared at their Pokemon.  
"Good job!" Ash said, smiling, before looking over at Dawn and Paul. "So, should we get off this ship?" The two nodded, and the group rushed towards the double doors, desperate to get off the ever titling ship.


	9. One Last Showdown

As more lifeboats were lowered into the water, and the ship continued to tilt, Misty and Brock rushed out of the medical room on the third floor. Brock had only just woken up the unconscious Misty, and the two were now rushing towards the lifeboats, gaining considerable speed due to the ships slant.  
"Don't go so fast." Misty groaned, rubbing her head.  
"Do you really want to drown?" Brock said, as they reached a staircase.  
"I have water Pokemon." Misty replied. Brock sighed and rolled his eyes. He stared over the railing at the staircase, and saw that it would be nearly impossible to climb down.  
"Happiny, help us out!" He said and tossed a PokeBall. It burst open and Happiny formed down on the deck. "Ok Happiny, catch us when we jump down!"  
"Happiny!" Happiny said happily.  
"I'll go first." Misty said, and she climb onto the railing and jumped. She soared for ten seconds before Happiny caught her and nudged her to the side, and caught Brock moments later.  
"Do you think the others would have left?" Brock asked.  
"I don't think so." Misty smirked, as a set of glass doors slid open, and Ash, Dawn, Paul and their Pokemon rushed out, before slowing down in order to keep their balance.  
"We thought you would have left by now!" Ash said, as he held onto Torterra for balance.  
"I only just woke up." Misty said, as she held onto the pool's diving board, with Brock and Happiny grasping onto the ladder.  
"We really need to go now." Dawn said. "But I bet all the lifeboats have been taken."  
"Why don't we fly?" Ash said. "I mean, I've got Staraptor, and Misty has Gyarados."  
"I have Honchkrow." Paul added.  
"Perfect!" Brock said. "So now we just need to-" The rest of his sentence was drowned as something rose up from behind him. He turned as everyone gasped to see Chantelle there, standing atop her Milotic.  
"So, Ash." She hissed. "Did you think we'd go on that nice trip and then you'd dump me for those cows!"  
"Don't talk to my friends that way!" Ash snapped, as Pikachu crackled with electricity.  
"I'll say whatever the hell I want!" Chantelle growled. "Like, maybe, I dunno, PSYCHIC!" She screeched.  
"Milotic!" Her Pokemon yelled, and her eyes flashed pink. A wave of telekinetic energy was released, blasting Misty, Brock and Happiny backwards as it headed towards Ash and co.

"Piplup, Hydro Pump!" Dawn cried.  
"Pip Pip!" Piplup cried, and fired the powerful jet of water. It hit Chantelle square in the chest, knocking her backwards into the pool. The pools water was starting to tip over the sides. As the group recovered, Misty whipped out a PokeBall. A press of a button later and Gyarados was floating high above them all, twisting and shaking his body. As Chantelle emerged from the water, she stared up at the serpentine dragon and gulped.  
"Um… um…" She stuttered. Misty smirked and stared at Dawn.  
"On three?" She said. Dawn was surprised, but looked over at Ash and then at Chantelle and nodded.  
"One…. Two… Three!" The two girls cried.  
"Hyper Beam!"  
"Hydro Pump!" Orange energy and the powerful water were fired, and both began to entwine as they sped towards Chantelle. She grabbed onto Milotic and she yelled out in fright. There was an explosion as the attacks collided with Milotic, and it formed a huge wave. With one last ear-piercing screech, Chantelle and Milotic were forced backwards as the pool emptied itself, and the two fell into the sea. There was a moment of awkward silence, which was broken as the ship gave an unhealthy tilt forwards. Mamoswine and Torterra were trying to stop themselves, but were failing.  
"Bring them back, quick!" Brock yelled. The others nodded, and Ash, Dawn and Paul whipped out PokeBalls, and Torterra, Mamoswine, Cyndaquil, Electabuzz and Ursaring were brought back. Paul pulled another one out and sent out Honchkrow, who was joined in the sky with Gyarados and Staraptor.  
"We need to get on them!" Ash yelled. They were losing their balance with every second that passed, and all the deck chairs and tables were sliding down towards the bow. There was a crunch and they turned and saw one of the tables from the dining hall had slid and hit the glass doors, and it was beginning to crack. Misty ran forwards and climbed onto Gyarados, who was joined by Brock and Happiny. Paul and Ash climbed onto their respective Pokemon, and Pikachu and Piplup followed Ash onto Staraptor. Dawn was left standing on the deck, staring at Staraptor and Honchkrow. Both Ash and Paul had extended out a hand for her to grab onto, but she wasn't sure which one to grab onto. Thoughts were rushing through her mind, and Dawn just felt like screaming out and leaving her body. It was too complicated, if only- CRACK. Dawn turned as the glass doors shattered and the metal frame was bent. Three dining tables were now heading towards her. With a scream, Dawn jumped upwards, waving both arms, and felt someone grab her left arm. She looked up as Ash hoisted her up, and the three Pokemon took off. Dawn muttered her thanks and looked back over at the cruise ship. She smirked as it was beginning to sink dramatically. It seemed like such a movie thing, but thought that it was probably taking in too much water. As they all flew away, Dawn continued to watch it, and fifteen minutes later, turned away as the tip of the stern disappeared under the surface.


	10. Split Decisions

By morning, it was common knowledge all over Sinnoh that the _S.S Palkia _had sunk, and the news crews were already waiting for the first lifeboats to return. It was believed that no one had died, though one lifeboat had gone astray and several people had used Pokemon to flee.  
Staraptor, Honchkrow and Gyarados landed on the Sunyshore Dock half an hour after the first lifeboats had docked and they landed smoothly before collapsing to the ground, looking very tired and gasping for breath after the long journey.  
"Thank you very much." Ash said, and stroked Staraptor's head. Staraptor nodded, too tired for anything else, and Ash pulled out the PokeBall. Misty and Paul did the same as well and all three Pokemon were back.  
"We should move before those reporters interview us next." Brock said, and pointed towards a mob of reporters that had spotted them, and were trying to wrap up another interview. The group moved further down the dock and side stepped down an alleyway between two buildings. As they left the stinky patch of darkness, Ash turned around and faced Misty and Dawn. They stopped, and Piplup scrambled down towards Pikachu, wishing to escape any fury the girls had.  
"When were flying, I figured that you two might be grumpy with me about Chantelle." He began. Misty and Dawn rolled their eyes and exchanged looks. "So, anyway, I'm sorry for going off with her, I really shouldn't have, and again, I'm sorry." Ash finished, and prematurely winced, as if anticipating one of them to slap him. However, none of them had responded. There was an awkward silence, but Misty sighed and stepped forwards.  
"I am not sure if I can forgive you just yet." She said, looking very cross. "I wouldn't have drunk so much if you hadn't left with her, and then you let me get out of control." Ash hung his head in shame, which Misty didn't seem to find a suitable enough response. "I am going to go and take Gyarados to the Pokemon Centre, and then I'll probably head back to Kanto." She gave Ash a brief hug, before turning and giving Brock and Pikachu longer ones in return. She then nodded her head at Dawn and walked off without a second glance. Ash watched her leave and then turned to Dawn. She looked into his eyes and saw they were full of guilt and she felt sorry.  
"I suppose I forgive you, as you saved my life." Dawn said at last. Ash grinned and moved forwards and gave her a big hug. Paul let out a scoff and they broke apart.  
"I am going to go, there's no point staying." He said, and he began to walk off.  
"No goodbye?" Dawn called out, but Paul sulked off as always. Dawn sighed and walked off in the opposite direction. Piplup rushed forwards and leapt onto her shoulder.  
"Ah Piplup, I just can't decide." Dawn said, keeping her voice low.

"Pip?" The little penguin asked, puzzled.  
"I have been thinking about it." Dawn continued, as she continued walking, leaving Ash, Brock and Pikachu behind. "I mean, Ash is really cute, and he is so adorable and caring and helpful. But then you go and throw Paul into the equation…"

**That was the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this story! Look out for the third in this series in a month or two. If you like the story, please share your thoughts! And feel free to read my other Pokemon stories and a new series next month**


End file.
